


Pheromone Woes

by Socchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Misunderstandings, Non-Tentabulge Xeno, Past Relationship(s), Podfic Welcome, Quadrant Confusion, Relationship Negotiation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink Meme prompt:</p>
<p>  <i>Trolls use kissing for something humans don't: sending a pheromone that says "HEY. LETS HAVE SEX!" This is the only way they do this. No talking about it or taking off clothes or heavy petting or anything like that- all that happens after their partner has returned the pheromone kiss.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Of course, this causes problems when one of the trolls wants to get it on with a human partner, who has no idea why their boy/girlfriend's mouth tasted sweeter for a minute there during their making out. The troll thinks they're being rejected, and cross-culture flailing ensues.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Bonus points for Karkat/John or Rose/Kanaya. I'm so mainstream Eridan wouldn't even speak to me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromone Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was plotted well before the End of Act 5, and features at least one of the common tropes from that era. The original prompt can be found allllllll the way back [here](http://community.livejournal.com/homesmut/4645.html?thread=1212965#t1212965) (LJ link), in one of the first memes. I'm posting the finished fic here for archival purposes, and also to stick that last sentence in.
> 
> Xeno-anatomy note: If anyone wants to know what a peace lily flower looks like, I rather like this [partly opened one](http://moblog.net/view/124883/peace-lily-flower). Where the petal folds over itself would be the nook. Just imagine the yellow part traveling up into the nook, no stem, and everything appropriately colored, and that's basically it what I pictured.
> 
> HUGE thanks to my beta, Krait, for all their feedback and suggestions. This fic would be much poorer without their help.

Rose pulled the strands of magic tight with intangible fingertips, examining her work for any gaps or dropped stitches. Such things were bad enough when one was dealing with something as simple as a sweater; Rose didn't want to contemplate the results if she were to make such a mistake when knitting the fabric of a new universe. To that end, she looked over every stitch and row, each increase and decrease, checking her work against the pattern she held in her mind. Unable to find any defects, Rose cut the 'threads' from their source of power and wove them back into the work where the ends fused invisibly with the rest of the fabric. She would be able to find them easily enough if she needed to, but in the mean time they would be out of the way.

Satisfied, Rose re-captchalogued her knitting needles – no longer strictly necessary for her to perform magic, but comforting nonetheless – and transportalized back to the lab. There she was greeted by several familiar faces: Sollux, who was there to check for bugs in Rose's work, as well as Nepeta and Kanaya, acting as guards "just in case". Sollux insisted he be present to oversee any work someone did in the Universe Block, leaving his comrades to balance their work schedule very carefully to keep from exhausting him. The just-in-case positions were supposed to rotate out, but somehow Rose always found Kanaya standing guard during her work sessions. She supposed it didn't matter much, since it had been quite some time since any of the sixteen of them had needed a just-in-case. They probably could have dropped the guard entirely, but some combination of habit, paranoia, and desperation in the face of boredom preserved it.

Rose smiled conservatively at them. "So?" Sollux asked.

Rose's smile grew a fraction wider. "It's done."

With a squeal, Nepeta launched herself from her seat and proceeded to pounce-hug the other three people in the room; Rose barely managed to stay on her feet through applied foresight. Sollux's grin practically bifurcated his face and Kanaya's smile, though less intense, was by no measure less heartfelt. Rose abandoned all pretense of restraint and matched Kanaya's smile for passion for three hammering heartbeats before composing herself once more.

"I did an initial check before I left," Rose told Sollux. "It would be prudent to check my work a few more times at least, but once we're satisfied I see no reason we can't begin running blank tests." Creating a new universe from scratch, free from the influences of the Game, had proven an arduous task and taken well over three years already; no one wanted to start over again now. Doing test runs before they began work on the final product, the universe they would actually live in, would help unveil unforeseen problems that manual bug-checking couldn't detect. It was an imperative step to making a viable world.

Sollux nodded, already facing his computer again. "You should knock it off for today," he said. "Take a couple of days off and come check on things when you're fresh. Oh, and the next time you see them, tell Egbert and KK to meet me here tomorrow if they think they can keep their hands to themselves for long enough. They may be shitty programmers, but shitty is better than nothing, and their asinine questions should slow me down enough to keep me from missing anything."

"I assume you've planned some rest for yourself as well."

"What are you, my lusus? I'll head for my respiteblock as soon as I've taken a look at what you've added. It shouldn't even take an hour."

Rose narrowed her eyes; she knew very well how Sollux could turn one hour into twenty. "Very well, then. Nepeta," she addressed the Rogue, "you make certain he does. He is our only competent programmer, and terrors alone know what might happen if he were to fall asleep at the wheel, so to speak."

Nepeta giggled and saluted, ignoring Sollux's attempts at protesting. "A-fur-mative, Rose!"

Rose nodded in satisfaction. "I'll take my leave, then. Kanaya?"

Kanaya perked up a bit. "What is it, Rose?"

"When you get a free moment, would you meet me at my respiteblock? There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you." Though she tried to sound indifferent, Rose suspected that rather more feeling than she would like made it into her words. The heat in her cheeks likely hadn't helped her cause.

Kanaya's own cheeks turned a charming emerald, reassuring Rose that at least she wasn't alone in over-sentimentality. "Of course. I will meet with you as soon as I have wrapped things up here."

Rose smiled just for Kanaya and nodded graciously, anticipation bubbling in her veins. "I look forward to it." Kanaya nodded back, and her tentative smile made Rose's head spin. Composing herself to the best of her ability, Rose turned and walked towards the transportalizer. Just before she winked out of the lab, she heard Nepeta squeal in delight and say something about her shipping charts.

 

Alone in her room, Rose wasted no time in beginning to fidget nervously. There were so many ways this could go wrong. She knew how she felt about Kanaya, and she was fairly certain that the troll felt the same way for her, but it had been a while since she was completely sure. Kanaya had been in a matespritship with Vriska for a while after the latter's relationship with John had fallen apart, and while the two of them were now comfortably settled in a different quadrant, Rose still worried that Kanaya had lingering feelings for the blueblood.

Then there was the question of Kanaya's relationship with Rose and how it would fare after tonight. Rose was all too aware of how easily rejection could weigh on Kanaya, and on ordinary friendship in general (though she thought that their friendship was far from ordinary). To lose the casual touches and quiet smiles they already shared would take a toll on her. The idea that Kanaya might pity her – pity her in the human sense, rather than the troll sense where the word seemed the closest that their language had for the concept of love – Rose knew she was proud; she didn't know if she could take that.

Still, Rose reminded herself, for all the risk there was the possibility of greater reward. And, as the Seer of Light, she knew that the path she had chosen was the one with the best chance of success. Perhaps she hadn't been ready to accept her feelings in the beginning, but she certainly was now.

Rose's musings were interrupted by a knock at her door. "Rose?" Kanaya's voice was muffled. "You said you wished to speak with me?"

Rose got to her feet and went to open the door. "Hello, Kanaya; I'm rather surprised to see you so soon." A glance at her temporal tracking device told Rose that barely half an hour had passed since she'd arrived back in her room. Either Sollux had decided to retire early, or the other two trolls had decided that Kanaya's services were not particularly needed for the rest of the shift. Rose rather suspected the latter, and not just because Sollux preferred to work in two-hour blocks whenever possible.

Kanaya blushed slightly. "Nepeta and Sollux decided that, with only one person working, there really did not need to be two guards," she replied, confirming Rose's suspicions. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Rose stood aside and ushered Kanaya in, closing the door behind her. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears, she gestured for Kanaya to sit beside her on her bed.

Rose began as soon as the other girl was seated. "Kanaya, there is something for which I would like to apologize."

Kanaya's brow wrinkled adorably. "I can not think of anything you have done wrong."

"I can't say I wanted you to notice. What's more, I've been at it for some time." _Now or never_ , Rose thought. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Kanaya's eyes. "Shortly after we first merged sessions, we spent a great deal of time together. During that time, I believe you made what I can only assume were advances of a 'flushed' nature. Am I correct in my interpretation?"

"I..." Kanaya swallowed and looked away. "You are correct, though I do not know why you are bringing it up. As you said, it has been some time."

Rose caught Kanaya's chin and gently guided it back so their eyes met again. "That is what I want to apologize for. At the time, I wasn't sure what it was that I wanted. When I finally was sure, you and Vriska were in a matespritship, and it would have been inappropriate for me to pursue a flushed romance with you. By the time the two of you had settled in a different quadrant, we had begun the process of building our new universe." Rose smiled ruefully. "You are a distracting enough creature as it is, Kanaya Maryam; I don't care to think how my concentration may have fared if I had permission to _touch_.

"In short, Kanaya, I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to return those advances, particularly if I am too late."

Kanaya shook her head, and for a heartrending moment Rose was certain she had been rejected. Then Kanaya spoke. "You are not too late, Rose." She raised a glowing hand to Rose's cheek and leaned in, bringing their lips together for the first time.

Rose shuddered with relief and gasped against Kanaya's mouth, winding a hand in her short locks. She pressed closer to the troll, her mind awash with _finally, finally, finally_ as her other hand trailed down the girl's spine to rest on her hip. Kanaya made a small noise in the back of her throat, an eager sort of whine, and Rose felt a thrill shoot straight to her core. She lipped at Kanaya's mouth, the rainbow drinker's fangs just barely pricking her skin.

Rose barely noticed when they toppled over on her bed, tangling together on the cool sheets, distracted as she was by Kanaya opening her mouth. The troll lapped at the droplets of blood her protruding fangs had drawn and Rose let her own tongue out to meet it. Rose moaned and squirmed closer; under the faint copper tang of blood, Kanaya tasted _sweet_ , like diluted honey and sugared flowers. Desperate for more, Rose pressed closer to Kanaya, sweeping her tongue into her mouth as if parched for sweetness.

Kanaya broke away abruptly, breathing heavily, her brow creased. "Rose?" she asked, "I am not moving too quickly, am I?"

Rose shook her head, her hand rubbing Kanaya's hip in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "I am perhaps a bit surprised that things have progressed so far, but I cannot say I am dismayed by where this seems to be going. Quite the contrary, in fact."

Brow creased, Kanaya nodded and leaned in again. Rose hummed in pleasure as she lapped at the sweetness in Kanaya's mouth, pressing closer to her. She was dismayed when Kanaya drew away again.

The troll straightened up and smoothed out her clothes, her face perfectly controlled. "Rose, I do not know what made you think otherwise, but I am not the sort of troll to push for a flushed relationship when my partner clearly desires something else."

Rose frowned. "Kanaya, what--?"

She was silenced by Kanaya's fingertips on her lips. "If you prefer a relationship of a paler nature, you simply have to say so. I hope you will allow me some time to consider the possibility, though; it is rather a lot to take in." So saying, Kanaya withdrew herself completely from Rose and quietly left the room.

Rose could only stare after her, for once at a loss for what to say. What on earth had just happened?

 

Rose got up after a fitful timeblock of sleep; she hadn't rested so badly since the asteroid officially switched to a twenty-eight-hour schedule. Her mind was awash with confusion and disappointment as she crawled out of bed and set about dressing. What had she done wrong? She'd been so sure that Kanaya felt the same way, that her Seer powers would direct her to the best course of action. Had she missed some detail that had led to her unknown mistake?

Still mulling it over, Rose made her way to the Central Nutrition Intake Block. She settled at a table and poked gently at her meal; no answers were forthcoming.

Her attention was broken by the clatter of a tray across the table from her. "Morning, Rose!" John said cheerily. "Or is this a night cycle for you?"

"Good morning, John," Rose replied. "I see you're as exuberant as always."

"Haha, you know it!" John scooped a forkful of alchemized eggs into his mouth and eyed her over his platter as he chewed. "You doing okay, Rose? You're less wordy than usual."

Rose bit her lip and rearranged her artificial hash browns. "I am feeling rather more reflective than loquacious today," she admitted.

"Well what's wrong, then?" John pressed. "Did something happen with Kanaya?"

Rose was somewhat taken aback, but covered it with a bland expression. "I was unaware that I was being quite so transparent. I shall have to reapply myself to behaving opaquely."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's totally obvious that you've been pining over her!" Rose narrowed her eyes and John squirmed a bit. "Okay, so maybe Karkat had to point it out to me, but it still made sense. Anyhow, did you finally make a move?"

Rose gusted out a sigh. “I did, but despite my best efforts it seems that she misunderstood my intentions."

"Huh." John took another bite of eggs then asked, "Did you kiss her?"

"Yes," Rose responded with a frown, "though I would have thought that would clarify my intentions rather than muddle them."

"Did it, uh, taste kinda sweet for a minute?" John's ears went bright red with this question.

Rose felt her own cheeks heat when she thought back to what had almost happened the timeblock before last. "Yes, though I don't see what that has to do with it."

John facepalmed. "Gogdammit, I _told_ Karkat that no one would read that stupid memo!"

Rose set her fork aside deliberately. "Egbert, I am well aware of your penchant for practical jokes. If this is a ruse to increase your Prankster's Gambit at my expense, rest assured that my retribution will be both swift and painful."

John laughed. "Oh man, that woulda been a great trick!" He shook his head. "Nah, it's not a joke. It sounds like you're having the same problem that me and Vriska did, actually."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, please."

"Well, me and Vriska started out kinda slow, but about a year after we beat Jack and them I thought we were finally ready to, uh, take the next step. Vriska kept dropping hints, so it seemed like she wanted it too. I was all, Yeah, let's go for it! But every time we started making out and things were starting to get kinda hot, she'd suddenly back off!

"We started getting into fights over it. Vriska yelled at me for leading her on and demanded to know if I even found her attractive, and I was all, What the fuck, of course I want to have sex, you're the one who keeps breaking it off!" John looked down at his plate and scrubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We ended up having a huge fight right here, and Vriska finally just dumped me." Rose nodded; she'd been discussing universe plans with Sollux and the Space and Time players at the time, and the noise of the fight had made it all the way to what would later be called the Universe Block.

"I was pretty broken up over things, so I ended up watching movies with Karkat practically nonstop. I think we made it halfway through his ridiculous romcom collection before I finally snapped out of it. Then it was a habit anyway, so we just kept watching movies together."

"As much as I hate to interrupt what is surely a touching story, are you going somewhere with this, or are you just babbling mindlessly?" Rose inquired.

"Oh right, whoops," John said. "Well, I didn't actually figure out what happened with Vriska until we saw this one movie, In Which An Indigoblood Is Disfigured And Must Navigate The Concupiscent Quadrants In An Unheard-of Manner, Featuring Three Pailing Scenes Unfit For Wigglers Under Seven Sweeps. See, the main character is attacked as a grub while her lusus is out, but she's high enough on the hemospectrum that – "

"John, it would be highly advisable for you to get to the point now."

"I'm getting there! Anyway, it turns out that it was the troll's throat – er, protein chute, that was injured, so she had to go around trying to tell trolls she was interested in pailing them. I didn't get what was weird about it, so I asked Karkat. It turns out that trolls have this gland that releases pheromones when they're interested in having sex and that's basically the only signal they use. The gland's in the back of their mouth, so they can only tell if they're kissing and their partner starts to taste sweet; if their partner doesn't taste sweet, then that means they're not interested."

Rose sat back in her chair heavily. "Oh," she said. "It seems that would explain things."

"I know, right? I mean, I'd kinda wondered why Vriska was tasting sweet, but I never would've figured that's what it meant! As soon as I told Karkat, he went on this epic rant about how humans make no sense and ended up writing a memo about it, to ‘prevent this retarded situation from ever happening again.' I think he called it The Fruity Rumpus Asshole Guide To Why Not To Stick Your Tongue Down An Alien's Seedflap." John rolled his eyes. "Anyway, by then I was already into Karkat, and I guess he thought I was sorta pathetic too, so I figured there was no point trying to get back together with Vriska. I did ask Kanaya to auspisticize for us when they broke off their matespritship, since I'd like to at least be friends again." John paused to contemplate that. "Come to think of it, it might've been helpful if I'd told Kanaya about humans not having that pheromone thing."

Rose, meanwhile, had bolted the rest of her breakfast while John was talking. "In more than one respect," she agreed, getting to her feet. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe I will see to rectifying both our problems." If she was quick, she and Kanaya might be making up for lost time within the hour.

 

Utilizing the powers of her Class, Rose tracked Kanaya to the troll's own respiteblock. There was a sign taped to the door:

_Please Do Not Disturb  
Nothing Is Wrong And I Am Not Upset I Am Simply Working On A Project And Would Like To Do So Alone_

Rose smiled fondly, charmed again by Kanaya's mannerisms. She was there for a particular reason, though, and would not be deferred by a mere sign. Redoubling her conviction, Rose opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rose?" Kanaya sat up abruptly on her bed, wiping green-tinged streaks from her eyes. Rose swallowed; even with her clothes wrinkled and her eyes swollen from crying, Kanaya was startlingly attractive. "What are you doing here? I thought my sign was fairly clear."

Rose approached the bed slowly. "I spoke with John, and I believe I have found the root of our misunderstanding," she replied. "May I share it with you?"

Kanaya said nothing, so Rose sat cautiously on the edge of her bed. "It seems that humans lack an organ trolls use to communicating intent; both John and I were quite surprised to learn of its existence. We were quite unaware that kissing serves a dual purpose to trolls, where for humans it is mainly a sign of affection and sometimes used as foreplay." Kanaya was sitting up completely now and openly staring at Rose. The human reached out and wiped a tear gently from Kanaya's cheek. "In retrospect, it only makes sense that you would need a good reason to risk your tongue on a mouthful of knives."

"So you have no pheromonal release to signal your interest in pailing? How do humans go about that, then?"

"Normally we talk about it. Though there are also physical signs that can help you tell when a human partner is amenable." Rose licked her lips. "Would you like to learn them?"

Kanaya's gaze snapped up from Rose's mouth. "I – yes, I would like that very much."

Rose smiled and drew Kanaya's hand in, dragging it down her own throat to rest between her breasts. "One of the signs of human arousal is increased heart rate – though you may be able to sense it without touching your partner, given your affinity for blood." Rose squeezed Kanaya's hand gently in affection, a humorous curl to her mouth; Kanaya flushed and smiled back at her.

Rose drew Kanaya's hand left, curving it around her breast. "Another sign of arousal is erect nipples," she explained, dragging Kanaya's thumb over the nearby peak with a sharp intake of breath. "Context is important, because this can also indicate that a human is feeling chilled, but nipples tend to stand out when humans are sexually exited." Rose stared into Kanaya's eyes. "Perhaps you would like a closer look?"

Kanaya's hand tightened briefly and Rose bit back a sound of pleasure. "Yes," Kanaya breathed in answer.

Rose waited for Kanaya to remove her hand, then shrugged out of her hood and overdress, her bra following shortly. Kanaya swallowed audibly and reached out, hesitating at the last moment. "Go ahead," Rose said. Reassured, Kanaya brushed her fingers against Rose's nipple, then rubbed more firmly. Rose bit her lip and groaned softly. Fascinated, Kanaya reached out with her other hand so she was touching both Rose's nipples at once, stroking and tugging at them as Rose's breathing sped up.

Rose wet her lips, heat surging through her body from Kanaya's ministrations. Her clit throbbed with each pull on her nipples, her cunt already dripping and flushed uncomfortably between her thighs. Rose clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain some control over herself. She put her hands on the troll's wrists to signal that she was ready to continue the lecture; Kanaya slowed her touches considerably but didn't stop, cupping Rose's breasts in her hands and caressing the skin softly.

Rose drew in a shuddering breath. "One of the more intimate signs of human arousal differs significantly between males and females. I'll leave male arousal out of the discussion for now, since it really isn't relevant to the present circumstances. Ah--!" She cried out in surprised when Kanaya pinched her nipples suddenly, a surge of heat shooting straight down her spine.

There was a smug gleam in Kanaya's eyes as she rolled Rose's nipples between her fingers. "Do only females make such interesting sounds while being touched sexually, then, or were you referring to something else?"

Rose glared at Kanaya and smacked one of her wrists, though neither action carried much heat. "Humans of both sexes do, though human females are – ah! - are somewhat more pop-popularly renowned for it." Far from stopping her, Rose's proclamation only seemed to spur Kanaya on.

Rose whimpered a bit and struggled to continue. "From my, hnn, research, the location of both human and troll s-sexual organs is roughly the, oh! The same. I believe they are closely anaaaahhH! Analogous as well, oh god." Biting her lip, Rose fumbled a bit with her leggings. "Perhaps you could, fuck! Help me with this? Kanaya?"

As a gamble to earn Rose a respite from Kanaya's attentions, this fared rather poorly; Rose could only conclude that she didn't want Kanaya to stop, which made relying on her skills as Seer rather pointless. No sooner had Kanaya divested Rose of pants and undergarments than she was dragging her fingers through some of the wetness that slicked Rose's thighs. Kanaya gazed up through her lashes wickedly as she asked, "Is this human genetic material, then?" and popped wet fingers in her mouth for a taste.

The sight provoked Rose into a full-body shudder, and her cunt throbbed, no doubt adding to the already generous slickness. "God, Kanaya!" Trembling, Rose clutched at scraps of composure. "No, that's, mm! It's natural lubricant, to e-ease the way for the male sex organ to enter the female's body, though females also use it to – fuck!" She cried out rapturously when Kanaya leaned in for a taste from the source. Writhing in place, Rose clutched at Kanaya's horns to anchor herself while the troll put her tongue to a very welcome use.

"To fuck," Kanaya said against Rose's folds. She angled her head up to look the Seer in the eyes. "That is a most intriguing proposition." Rose whined as Kanaya drew her fingers against her labia, just barely brushing her clit. "Perhaps you could provide some instruction?"

Rose had never been so glad that Kanaya kept her nails untrollishly short and blunt. While this was normally to keep from damaging the cloth she worked with, it was also highly beneficial to their current situation. She leaned back on Kanaya's bed and spread her legs wider. Reaching down, she spread her folds to better display her vulva to her companion. "Any stimulation in this region is highly pleasurable," she explained breathlessly, then circled her fingers around her clit, "especially this place." She reached lower to dip her fingertips into her entrance. "Internal stimulation here is also enjoyable. Prolonged stimulation typically leads to orgasm."

Kanaya hummed contemplatively. "That sounds like a desirable goal. I shall apply myself to helping you achieve it." So saying, Kanaya leaned in again and lapped at Rose with renewed enthusiasm. Wetting her fingers in the glistening fluids between the Seer's legs, she sheathed two at once in Rose's leaking cunt. Rose gasped loudly when Kanaya licked around her fingers and cried out when the troll scissored them to plunge her tongue in beside them.

Rose clutched at Kanaya's head and horns, pressing as close as possible to Kanaya's mouth and writhing in place when the troll began to stroke inside her. "Oh god, god, Kanaya, fuck--!" She sobbed for breath, rocking her hips against Kanaya's mouth and fingers. With a pleased hum, Kanaya switched her tongue out for a third finger and dragged her mouth up Rose's folds to suck devastatingly on her clit.

It was too much: Rose came apart with a sound caught between a moan and a wail, muscles seizing while her body shook with pleasure. It seemed like ages before she came down, and she trembled with aftershocks when Kanaya removed her fingers and planted one last kiss to her clit.

Panting, Rose dragged Kanaya up to kiss her. She licked her own taste from the troll's mouth, accompanied by a rush of sweetness. "My dear Kanaya," Rose said against the troll's lips, "you have me at something of a disadvantage here." She slipped a hand under Kanaya's shirt, trailing fingers still clumsy from orgasm haze against her abdomen.

"It would appear so," Kanaya agreed, nipping Rose's lower lip gently. "Do you have any plans to correct this problem?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I accept your challenge, Miss Maryam," she replied, then promptly rolled the two of them over, pinning Kanaya beneath her. Rose claimed Kanaya's mouth, reveling in a fresh surge of sweetness there as she pushed Kanaya's shirt up. Utilizing all the knowledge she'd gleaned from Karkat's frighteningly extensive romance novel collection, Rose targeted the sensitive spots on Kanaya's sides where her grub legs had dropped off. Rose traced over them slowly, swallowing Kanaya's moans and pausing only to pull the troll's shirt and bra over her head. Kanaya pulled her back down as soon as the offending garments were out of the way, sucking desperately on Rose's tongue when the human's breasts pressed against her pectoral fat deposits.

Rose pulled away again to drag Kanaya's skirt and panties off. She settled between Kanaya's legs, running her hands up Kanaya's thighs and collecting one last kiss before turning her attention to Kanaya's nook.

The shape was not dissimilar to the human vulva, but if pressed Rose would say it more closely resembled a peace lily blossom. Kanaya's muscles had shifted with her arousal, formerly internal skin drawn out from a horizontal slit between her legs; a stiff ridge of flesh ran up this plane, textured with small bumps and swollen slightly at the front, where an opening was located to expel genetic material. The ridge itself continued back and up into the horizontal slit; the slit itself was the entrance to a pocket used for penetrative sex and where female trolls could store foreign genetic material until they could expel it safely into a receptacle. The ridge glistened with a transparent green fluid leaking from the tip – troll precome.

Rose dragged her thumb up the ridge of flesh, lingering at the protruding end where it was met with a small spurt of genetic material. She smeared more of Kanaya's precome up and down the nubbed flesh, making Kanaya whimper. "Rose, _please_ ," she entreated.

Rose leaned forward to suck on the end of Kanaya's alien clit, catching another spurt of genetic material in her mouth. "Please what?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

"Fuck me, please," Kanaya begged. Satisfied, Rose wet her fingers with the excess and then pressed them carefully into Kanaya's nook. Renewed heat settled in the pit of Rose's stomach, and she reached between her legs with her free hand to alleviate it.

Kanaya watched in fascination as Rose did this, yet more precome spilling out of her as Rose's wrist began to move. Rose lapped delicately at it, letting the majority trickle southward to ease her fingers' passage into Kanaya's nook. She kissed and sucked at the little nubs of Kanaya's sex, working her fingers inside her. Kanaya reached trembling hands out to run her fingers through Rose's hair. Rose hummed in pleasure. Going for broke, she scraped her fingers along the ridge where it continued up through Kanaya's nook, fitting her mouth over as much of the exposed flesh as possible and _sucking_.

"Rose--!" Kanaya shouted hoarsely, her hands tightening in the girl's hair and legs clamping around her head. Rose's mouth filled with genetic material. Forced to pull away to avoid choking, Rose rocked her hand furiously into her own cunt, shuddering to a second climax as Kanaya's genetic material painted her upper body in jade green streaks.

The two lay panting on Kanaya's bed for a while before Rose crawled weak-limbed up Kanaya's body. Rose stroked unsteady hands over her matesprit, reveling in touch and sticky from their recent activities. Kanaya took the opportunity to kiss her, and Rose sucked the remaining sweetness from the troll's mouth with pleasure.

"Why do you do that?" Kanaya asked sleepily as Rose stroked her back.

"Do what? Sex? Cunnilingus?" Rose kissed Kanaya again, just because she could.

Kanaya chuckled softly. "No, I was referring to the petting. It is usually considered a pale gesture, but you have continually applied it to flushed situations. I must admit to some confusion."

Rose regarded Kanaya with surprise. "I was unaware. I suppose this is one of the ways in which the pale and flushed quadrants overlap in human romance. This sort of touch is an intimate gesture made by close friends, family, and lovers alike. If it makes you uncomfortable, though, I will try to break myself of the habit."

Kanaya shook her head. "Actually, I think I would like the chance to become used to it." Hesitantly, she reached out to stroke Rose's cheek. Rose smiled and covered Kanaya's hand with her own. "Mind, this doesn't mean I won't be looking for a moirail," she added.

Rose tilted her head forward to kiss Kanaya's mouth, her cheeks, her nose, her chin. "That, my dear, is perfectly reasonable." She looked at her matesprit through lowered lashes. "Now, if I may be so bold, I would like to suggest a second round."

Kanaya stroked a hand up Rose's thigh experimentally. "You do have excellent suggestions," she replied.

Smirking, Rose leaned in to claim a newly sweetened kiss.

 

In the end, Sollux had to find John and Karkat himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit with Rose knitting magic was inspired by Tamora Pierce's Winding Circle books. Also, if anyone wants to actually write The Fruity Rumpus Asshole Guide To Why Not To Stick Your Tongue Down An Alien's Seedflap, you would make me a very happy fangirl indeed. Likewise, anyone who wants to borrow my troll anatomy is more than welcome to do so; I know at least a few people on the meme were interested in alternate cis-female troll anatomy, and I wanted to provide an option for them if I could.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
